Enchanted Sorcery: The Secret of the Millennium
by Seraphim Fury
Summary: Ever since the pharaoh had defeated the tomb robber and returned to the underworld, everybody has come across the knowledge that Ryou developed Split Personality Disorder. Not only that, Hogwarts goes into the new age... of japanese transfer students.


**Title****: Enchanted Sorcery: The Secret of the Millennium**

**Summary**: Ever since the pharaoh had defeated the tomb robber and returned to the underworld leaving everything as if it never happened, everybody has come across the knowledge that Ryou suddenly developed Split Personality Disorder. Not only that, Hogwarts goes into the new age... of japanese transfer students.

**Chapter One: New Age, New Life**

The place began to collapse, as the underground land where the Millennium items were once created, began to cave in. All of us hurried out, coughing from all the sand. Yugi was the last to leave, smiling as brightly as ever, gazing at the closed portal that had just opened up not too long ago.

The pharaoh Atemu was gone, as was the spirit of the Millennium ring, Bakura. They fight over the land of Egypt, battling monster after monster, death after death, has finally ended. After that, Atemu, who we normally call Yami, dueled against Yugi. His test to see if he was truly the destined one. Yugi, despite his feelings of dueling against a REALLY close friend, won.

Yami smiled upon Yugi, speaking goodbye to us all as a portal appeared behind him. And in that, stood all six of his priests, welcoming him and his soul to finally rest. The ground then opened up, like a black hole and began sucking in the seven Millennium items, throwing them into darkness.

Now, we stand here in the present time of the sand filled land, as silence lingered between us, as we all looked up towards the sky and through the recollections of the old times.

Isis, Malik, and Rishid waved goodbye, leaving to continue on with their lives. There was hardly anything for us to do anymore. Yugi, Joey, Honda, Tea, Kaiba, Mokuba, and I finally left to return back to Japan, where everything was as we remembered. I was happy that this fight of shadow games has finally ended, and so I will no longer have to see my friends hurt again...

The world was in safe hands as we continued our lives, never forgetting all the adventures we've had together. But no matter what... It just doesn't help that knowledge that for two more hours, I'm stuck here... Stuck here in this so called 'Help Group', for people who have just came out of mental hospitals and declared 'sane'.

Of course, I was never in the hospital, but being forced here is no different. I sighed. Just because my little 'problem' has scared away a few students in my class and even my own father, doesn't mean that I would go on a killing spree... Well, maybe not yet, if this class doesn't end soon. I should've gone on that trip with father instead of staying here for the summer...

**Flashback**

"Yo, Ryou! Wassup!" I looked up from my book, seeing Joey smile down at me. Resisting a scream that was about to pop out of my lungs, I smiled softly and said hello back to him, along with Yugi and Honda.

"What's wrong, Ryou? You look kind of down..." Yugi said, tilting his head to the side a bit. Oh, if he only knew.

I smiled again. "it's nothing Yugi. I guess that I just feel sleepy. I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Oh now..." Joey smirked, and winked at me. "Is it because you miss Anzu?" When I didn't answer back, he laughed, pointing an accusing finger at me. "I knew it! You always had a thing for her, didn't you!"

There. Just there, I felt something shudder within me, shudder with disgust. "What? No no no no no no." I kept on shaking my head, half glaring at the blond. "Wasn't it Yugi who had a thing for her?"

The young king of games blushed, and shook his head. "She was just a good friend to me. But it does seem that you were really close to her, Ryou."

My mental self twitched. "Nuh uh. Can't be. I would never go out with that bitch." I suddenly gasped, and covered my mouth with my hands, dropping the book. I saw the others gaped at me, even though I KNEW that they felt the same.

"What's going on with you, Ryou?" Honda asked, knocking my head softly. "Sometimes you just seem... All bad and stuff... Even if it was just a second or two.I mean... remember yesterday in class?"

"Then in the gym."

"Then eating lunch in which you STARTED a food fight."

"That's true." Yugi nodded in agreement. "Your voice changes slightly sometimes just like... Bakura..." They all looked at me, staring with suspicious looks.

"No! No! It's not like that. Not like that at all! Believe me..." I could've sworn they leaned so close to me that my back was getting SPLINTERS from the tree. Yeah... How in the world can you get splinters from a tree! Tell me. I lowered my eyes, as if in shame. "It's just... I've discovered that I have split personality disorder... I guess... It's just because I've been with Bakura so long, that I just can't get over the fact that this body is finally mine to control. So, in order to get rid of the feeling... I created another personality that matched my yami's..."

There was silence that lingered between us for a while.

"WHAT!" They yelled out, catching the attention of everyone around.

"What do you mean you have split personality disorder!" "Is that some kind of disease!" "Ryou, why didn't you tell us this earlier!" "Is it fatal!" "What can we do!" Etc. I could barely hear what they were saying, as everything was going in one straight line of scrambled words.

"Ryou, dude..." Joey finally spoke out loud and clear, using both of his hands to cover Yugi's and Honda's mouths. "Not to offend you or nothing, but don't you need help?"

"Uh!" Yugi gagged, finally able to pry free and breath again. "Yeah. Joey is right. You should go to one of those meetings where they help you out."

"Huh?" I gaped, suddenly wishing I had never come to the park in the first place. "No! You don't understand! I have this all under control. So don't you dare do anything or else I'll rip your head off and feed you to the dogs!"

The next thing I know... I ended up here, and groaned as if waking up from a nightmare, to see the door locked and no ways to get out.

**End Flashback**

Oh, the hating revere of a memory.

**(Let's skip forward...)**

"Hey, Ryou!" I finally got out of the entrance to the building, to see Malik waving to me, his motorcycle by his side. I frowned, then reluctantly walked toward him. After days of begging Isis, he was finally free of his job as a tomb keeper and return here, to Japan. Of course, the first thing to do on his list was go back to the store where he sold his motorcycle to, and 'buy' it back. None of us know the real meaning of 'buy' yet for him. "Yugi and the others told me you had a little problem. Anything I can do to help?"

I shook my head, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't need to come here in the first place. All I needed was a few days, then I'm SURE that this personality I've created would go away. I hate this place"

He laughed, patting me on the back. "Oh dear Ryou. Your childish words truly surprise me."

Growling, I took hold of both of his hands, and yelled. "CHILDISH! SINCE WHEN DID I EVER SOUND CHILDISH, YOU STUPID TOMB KEEPER!" Turning around swiftly, I used all my strength to pull him from behind me, over my head, and down on the concrete. ( O.o; ) After I was sure he wouldn't get up for a while, I stomped my way home.

* * *

Closing the door in my room and locking it even though nobody was home, I fell face flat onto the bed. "Bakura... Why did you have to do that? Even if you are just another personality... I don't have that kind of strength." I turned my gaze to my right, where a form began to materialize, the shape of a person sitting on the bed. 

He grinned, sharp brown eyes filled with excitement. "How could I resist hurting the one who helped dispose of me?"

"But you're alive, aren't you?" I said, sitting up to regain my posture.

"Don't make me regret what I did."

"Oh, and since when did the King of Thieves ever regret what he did?" Chuckling at my statement, he leaned closer to me, until we were barely an inch apart. "Since I met you." He whispered, and pressed his lips against mine's, my eyes closing as my body fell back down onto the bed. And now... we shall continue making out in a nondescriptive way since the author's such a bum to type of it.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"What's that?" I said, leaning up and moving my head so that his mouth went towards my neck.

"Mm... Must be the rain..." He murmured and push me back onto the bed.

"Doesn't sound like-"

"AHHHHHHH!"

**O.O**

Bakura, the once most feared thief in all of Egypt was running around in a circle...

"GET THIS RA FORSAKENED THING OFF MY HEAD!" ...holding his hand to his head, plucking out of what seemed to be... Feathers?

"B-Bakura... Maybe you should calm down first..." I slowly walked up to him, afraid of whatever was in his hair.

He growled, twtiching in anger. I reached out my hands and grasped out a small and warm creature. "An owl?" o.O It tilted it's head to the side, and made a small 'who'. "Awww... Isn't he cute, Bakura?" I smiled at it, petting it softly before noticing a envelope around it's leg.

"CUTE! YOU CALL THAT MONSTROUSITY CUTE!" He jumped for the bird, as it flew to the opposite side of the room.

"Who. Who."

"YOU DARE MOCK ME!"

It was a cat and mouse case, but I on the other hand, was reading the letter:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)**

_Dear Bakura,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

**Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress**

I read this letter over and over again for twelve times. "... School of... Witchcraft... and... Wizardry..." As you can tell, my face was like this: OO 'WTF!'

"Bakura..." I called out to him, as he walked toward me, having a mini fight with the bird at his side. "Look at this." I handed him the letter, and as Isis always say:_ I have seen the future_. Yes I have, and he's going to do what I have predicted he would do.

"... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He fell onto the ground, holding his stomach in a maniacal laughter. TT Can't he be serious for once?

"ANYway... Why would they want me into a magic school? For what I know, I have no magical abilities, especially with the Millennium Ring gone..."

Bakura smirked, before leaving the room for a minute. He came back with a candle and a lighter. "Don't tell me. You're going to take a bath band bathe in the warm light of the fire." I said sarcastically, in a mesmerized voice.

He chuckled, and put his finger on my nose. "No, my dear hikari, I'm just going to see the other part of the message." He lifted up the paper just right above the flame, and began moving it in a slow motion.

"Other part of the message? What do you-" He pushed the paper right up to my face, still warm from seconds ago. I was surprised to see that below the original message, there appeared another one:

_If you are wondering why you are invited, we wish to tell you that we have discovered some magical auras in your city, part of which led us to you. There could be a possibility that you are a muggleborn, and your abilities were hidden or concealed because of your current surrounding. Even though you are old enough to be put into sixth year, we will be taking special measures to make sure you catch up to your classmates. Your magic seems quite different from the rest(wand usage), and we hope that you may aid us in protecting one of our students, Harry Potter, who is being targeted by the magical world's most feared dark wizard, Voldemort._

**Sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

_P.S. I apologize for the inconvenience of the hidden message I inputted above. These are grave times, and I wish not for enemies to locate this message and find you._

"Oh, that's hilarious. 'The magical world's most feared dark wizard, Voldemort'." He changed his tone to that of a old man's and laughed. "Most feared? Well, once we get there, we'll see who is to be afraid of." He cackled, before I poked him.

"Hey Bakura... How did you know about the message below?"

Smiling, he pointed to a letter at the upper left hand corner of the paper.

"F?"

He nodded, before beginning to explain. "In the past, when the pharaohs did not wish for thieves or assassins from another country to read about something important, they would put that mark atop the page, meaning 'fire will reveal the secret'(I think I got that right)."

"Ah... I see... But then... Do I have to go?"

"Do you wish to continue going to those meetings?"

I cringed. "Okay... You got me there... But promise you won't terrorize anybody there."

"Oh... I won't..." He grinned in a sinister way, before walking out the door with the candle. Well... He doesn't have the Ring anymore... So that should stop him from using Shadow Magic... right?... RIGHT?


End file.
